Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form various images, a non-transitory storage medium storing a program to be executed by a computer of the image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and a terminal device.
Description of the Related Art
To display a lot of information on one display, there has been known a technique for displaying information by switching a plurality of screens. Displayed on each of the screens are various object images (e.g., icon images and button images) each of which receives a command for executing a corresponding processing. The screen to be displayed is switched in response to receipt of a switching operation. On the switched screen are displayed object images which are different from object images displayed on a screen before the switch. Also, there has been known the following technique for switching a plurality of screens to display information.